


Making it Our Night.

by DatLAG



Category: Persona 4
Genre: An alpha bitch getting what she deserves, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, Romantic Tension, Sappy to the Max, School Dances, Slow Dancing, Suits, gotta have that, happy valentines folks !, oh boi a lot of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22723771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DatLAG/pseuds/DatLAG
Summary: Yu is invited to Yasogami High's American style promo, where he had planned to meet up with his partner, as well as other things. The evening will not go as planned, but not necessarily in a bad way.
Relationships: Hanamura Yosuke/Narukami Yu, Hanamura Yosuke/Persona 4 Protagonist, Hanamura Yosuke/Seta Souji
Comments: 6
Kudos: 69





	Making it Our Night.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuses for this. As a massive sucker for school dances and slow dancing confessions I couldn't stop myself ! And happy Valentines day !

Yu rearranged his tie one more time as he entered Yasogami-High. He could feel the stares of other students on him, the youngest, probably the first years, who kept asking their senpais “Who is this guy ?”, who would then respond that it was the well-known Yu Narukami : The second year that has shook the school in just one year of stay.

It was pretty exaggerated in Yu’s opinion. His friends kept insisting that even though he stayed for only one year he had made a tremendous impact, he found that a little bit overblown, but getting invited to the school’s American style promo while not even being a student there anymore was quite the argument in their favor.

But that didn’t matter, he came here for a reason, and he intends to go through with it.

Unfortunately not all of the members of The Investigation Team could make it today. Rise and Naoto were working, Kanji wanted to help his mom, Yukiko had to help out at the inn, and Teddie couldn’t enter. Only Chie and Yosuke were here, and the leader already knew the only reason the most carnivorous girl he knew would be present is because of the buffet.

Nevertheless he respected their decision, the promo was just a tiny part of his stay, they could spend time together during other moments.

Also, the way they all explained their reasons for not coming was peculiarly suspicious. Knowing them, they are either planning a surprise party, or picked on on what Yu planned to do on this late evening.

Judging by Rise’s giggles and Kanji’s slip up, probably the latter.

Yu stopped by the men’s restroom to check himself more thoroughly. He never really paid that much attention to his looks, but everyone had moments where they would make exceptions.

He replaced his silver hair for the fifth time this evening, made sure his silver coat around his white undershirt and grey tie were correctly placed and closed, and brushed some dust off. Most students would find a closed coat like this uncomfortable, but he was used to uptight clothes thanks to his upbringings.

He heard some giggles by the door, female giggles, out of curiosity he turned his head to check, before seeing some girls he didn’t recognize quickly disappear behind the corner of the door. Technically they didn’t enter the men’s room, but did that count as peeking in ? The silver teen shook his head and looked at himself one more time in the mirror. He was starting to wear more colors as of late, but the old grey/silver/white combo was a must for him for occasions like this, and he would be damned to not wear his favorite colors.

He left and started to make his way to the assembly room, where the dances will be taking place. In the evening the hallways were dimly lit with party colors, making pink and green on a blue background, with a few rooms correctly lit with the usual lamps. There was music booming from multiple sides, each classrooms with a different style, he found himself guessing which of his friends would have liked each music as he passed by them and heard them through the door.

The main hall/assembly room was obviously the slow dance room, he was surprised when Yosuke asked him to meet him _there_ by text, but he wasn’t complaining, actually it made things easier.

He entered the assembly room and found many guys and girls in fancy outfits chatting and drinking to the low music. Yu could feel stares on him as soon as he entered and ignored them, glancing around the room in search of his best friend.

He walked towards the center so he could get a better look at his surroundings, mid-way there was many girls that hit on him and asked for a dance when the slow would start. He gently turned them all down, saying he was meeting for someone. Although he couldn’t help but feel really persistent looks on him, followed by female giggles, similar to the ones when he was in the bathroom.

He finally arrived at the center of the room and looked around for Yosuke. His height helped the process, but he still couldn’t manage to find those caramel colored hair.

“Excuse me ?” He heard next to him in a graceful female voice. He turned to see a girl he never saw before, with a soft expression and massive makeup, blonde colored hair, wearing an almost overly fancy dress that shined with glitter dancing on the tight dress like waves. He could tell this clothing must’ve cost a fortune.

Preparing himself to have to reject yet another demand to dance, he responded a simple “Yes ?

_ “You are Narukami-san aren’t you ? Sorry you probably don’t know me, I’m Ryuko ! I was a first year when you were at this school.” She flashed him a smile that left him indiferent, and she grabbed his arm the same way Rise would. “I always wanted to get to know you ! I’m glad I got the occasion now !” The sudden physical contact made him terribly uncomfortable. He was used to Rise doing it, knowing she was just joking, but having a complete stranger glomp to him like this was overstepping his boundaries. He quickly thought up a way to escape.

_ “Sorry, I need to go. My friend is waiting for me.” She pouted in response :

_ “Aw you have a girlfriend ?” This question took Yu by surprise, not wanting to lie he bluntly said :

_ “No. But I planned to spend this evening with a friend of mine.” He looked around in hopes of seeing his partner in the vicinity, and noticed there was a lot of girls looking at them, which only made him want to escape more. “Now if you’ll excuse me…” He tugged his arm out of her grip and bowed in apology, before quickly making an escape, glancing around praying to see Yosuke.

His wish was granted when he noticed Yosuke sitting alone on a folding metal chair on the side with his elbow on his knee and his face on his hand. Yu hurried to his side and Yosuke seemed to have noticed him as he walked up to him, which prompt him to get up to greet his friend, letting Yu get a good look at him.

He was wearing an open black coat and a white undershirt with an orange tie, still accompanied by his trademark pair of orange headphones and even fingerless white gloves. The clothing was unfairly embracing his form, especially his waist and thin legs. And as Yu glanced down to his pants, he noticed that the back of his coat was cut in a magpie’s tail like a butler’s outfit. Only in dreams the silver teen had seen his best friend wear such attractive clothing that made him even more devastatingly handsome, seeing one of his personal phantasm come true made the temperature rise under his collar.

“Hey partner ! How’s it going ?” Yosuke walked up to him with the tail of the coat flapping as he advanced. He then suddenly jogged up to Yu and looked at him from different angles, whistling as he observed. “Damn ! You look great bro ! I dunno if you picked it or someone else did but whichever way they have great taste.” Yu was irredeemably flattered.

_ “Thank you. You’re not bad yourself.” The brunette waved his hand in dismissal :

_ “Come on you know me, I’m just decent looking ! It’s not very fancy compared to what the other guys are wearing. And honestly,” He bumped his fist in Yu’s shoulder with a light blush. “you’re totally stealing the show !” He ended his sentence with a wink that made the silver teen’s heart flutter. 

The pink dusting his friend cheek gave him confidence for what he planned to do and the chance of a positive response, feeding his determination to go through with it.

They both sat down and relaxed as they talked about different topics. They were disappointed that their friends couldn’t make it (minus Chie but they both knew she was going to hang around the buffet all night), but they discussed plans that all of them could go to. Ride around town in their scooters, shopping at Okina, just hanging out at Junes… They were so many things they wanted to do, hopefully everyone’s schedule could bent to those hang out sessions.

As they kept talking Yu couldn’t help but notice that Yosuke was getting more and more uncomfortable. Not because of their talk, it seemed he was having trouble with his clothing. He would often touch his tie often and there was a shade of red slowly going up the visible part of his neck. As Yosuke started to fiddle around his tie again, Yu moved his seat closer to him.

“Can I ?” He asked. Yosuke pulled his hands away and let his partner loosen his tie. The knot went down to his upper chest with a smooth clothing noise, and, to give Yosuke’s neck some air, Yu undid two buttons of his undershirt, revealing his flushed collarbone.

To stop himself from starting to drool over his friend, he looked behind Yosuke at the far off corner of the room, before punctuating his actions with a “There.”

_ “Th-thanks man !” He took a deep breath and sat back on his chair, more relaxed than before, but the flush of his neck started creeping up his face. Yosuke got up and claimed he was going to the bathroom to splash some water on himself, which Yu agreed was a good idea.

He watched Yosuke wave at him and walk off, eyes glued to the flapping tail behind him showing off the movement of his legs. When he was out of sight, the silver teen let out a longing sigh and went off in the direction of the door to go outside and grab drinks for the both of them at the vending machine. Funnily enough they only installed the machine not too long before the promo, Yosuke told him all about it how “he could finally get something to drink without having to run through the cafeteria”.

As he walked through the corridor, filled with couples, in direction of the new vending machine, he heard a voice he has listened to earlier today.

He wasn’t surprised to see himself get surrounded by that certain Ryuko and her clique. The girls staring and for sure checking him out from all side while their Alpha spoke up.

“Narukami-san~ ! How is your evening going along ?” Yu wanted to hurry to get the drinks and get back to the hall before Yosuke returned, but it seems he will maybe be late because of those girls.

_ “Pretty good.” Amazing in fact, aside that he got unwanted attention. “Sorry, I need to get drinks for my friend…” He tried pushing aside the circle of girls around him, only for Ryuko to wave them off and follow him as he pushed through the crowd.

_ “Well, we can go together !” She then grabbed his arm Rise Style but far less comfortably than the original, and he dragged off with the girl smiling at him and giggling as a dead weight. 

He could hear whispers around him about them. He didn’t bother identifying them, he already assumed they were talking about some kind of next big couple in town or some nonsense like that. Honestly, he just wanted to go back to Yosuke.

He finally arrived to the corner where the machine was located. He promptly ignored all of the small talks Ryuko was trying to initiate, and somehow, that just fueled her will to talk even more as she kept trying to engage conversation.

Once he turned the corner, he was utterly terrified when saw Yosuke there, bending over to get a drink out of the machine. Wasn’t he supposed to be at the toilet ? Maybe he thought a drink would help him cool down better on the way. Before he could explain however, Yosuke turned over to Yu, to _them_ precisely.

Yu noticed quickly that Yosuke turned on his fake smile routine.

“Oh, sorry I- I guess I’m interrupting… I’ll leave !” No matter how cheerful he wanted to sound, the silver one could just feel the hurt undertone of his voice that he tried to keep underwarped.

_ “Wait- Yosuke !” He was already running off and disappeared behind a corner. Ryuko next to him didn’t stop herself from commenting.

_ “What was that ab-

_ “I _really_ need to go. _Alone_.” He emphasized the last word and ran off after Yosuke, leaving her behind with zero remorse.

He knew Yosuke like the back of his hand, so he checked all of the spot he knew he liked or hanged at. The roof, the hidden corners, even checked the entrance to be sure he didn’t ran off…

In the end, he found a pair of familiar shoes in the men’s toilet.

“Yosuke.” The brunette didn’t respond. “I know you’re in there.” Still no response. Yu sighed slowly. “Yosuke, lets go to the assembly hall.”

_ “Why ?” His found sounded restrained.

_ “Because if we hurry, we might catch a song.

_ Don’t you want to dance with that girl..?

_ “No.” He knocked on the door. “Please Yosuke. Be honest, do you want to go with me or not ?” A beat passed. In that moment, Yu begged that he didn’t read the clues wrongly. That he wasn’t the only one who wanted this.

_ “... Yes.” Yosuke’s reply brought some hope inside the other teen’s heart. The door then slowly swung open to reveal the brunette, his tie misplaced and his headphones on his ears.

Yu smiled at him and placed his tie back, he wanted Yosuke to be the one to take the headphones off. They both made their way to the hall in silence, the brunette following Yu.

The ex-leader took the same route he took before when going to the main hall before, and he didn’t do this unintentionally.

“Hey I know that one !” Yosuke rushed to the door of one of the classrooms to listen better as he took off his headphones. He must’ve turned off the music beforehand. As he stood before the door he tapped his foot to the rhythm of the music.

_ “I passed by this classroom before when joining you earlier.” The brunette glanced at him with a curious look. “I thought… you’ll like it.” Said Yu fondly. And he could tell Yosuke really tried to held back the smile on his face.

They both continued to the hall, this time, making a small talk about the song they just heard. And Yosuke would keep commenting on the musics they could hear from outsides the rooms. It seemed the tension as quelled. But Yu kept begging in the back of his mind that they weren’t going to find that girl in a corner and throw everything off the rails again and give Yosuke the wrong idea.

They finally made it to the hall, and right on time for a slow song.

“Wow perfect timing huh ?

_ Say Yosuke. Want to have this dance ?” He asked while holding out his hand. Yosuke shrugged with a smile.

_ “Sure, why not ? Better than being alone !” He placed his hand on Yu’s.

_ “Just admit you like the romantic atmosphere.” He teased. The brunette chuckled.

_ “Yeah right !” And they were both off to the dance floor.

Yu could feel a lot of stares their way, it might be unusual for two guys to dance together for others, but Yu really didn’t care. He just wanted to have a good time with his friend, his _best_ friend, his partner. But… Yosuke seemed to care, as he glanced around the vicinity with a worried look.

“Just ignore them.” He finally got the brunette to look at him in the eyes. “Don’t look at them just… look at me.” And for his greatest pleasure, Yosuke did.

_ “Huh… that girl-

_ “I don’t know her. She jumped me multiples times this evening, I’m trying not to be rude but she was making me quite uncomfortable. I’m sorry about that.

_ Oh- well don’t be sorry…” The brunette’s eyes fled to the ground and the sides as a blush crept on his face. Yu couldn’t tell if the other teen’s hands were sweaty, thanks to his gloves, but even without that tell, it was easy to see that he was nervous.

So, Yu did what he does best, leading.

Yosuke’s nervousness was affecting his steps, and even if he was the better dancer out of the two, there was an characteristic lack of grace in his footing. The silver teen eased him back into a slow rhythm, tightened his grip on his hand and waist, like to reassure him that he was still there.

The brunette slowly eased back into it, regaining his trademark great footing and pulling closer to Yu, his grip becoming more confident. As if to send a message, the smaller teen looked right into his eyes with a flush on his cheeks, and his gaze darted hesitantly back and forth between his eyes and lips.

Yu thought that maybe, just maybe, this was the cue he’s been waiting for.

The silver teen gently and slowly closed the distance between them, and was encouraged by his partner mirroring him. Their forehead touched, they both closed their eyes as their nose bumped together and-

An excruciatingly loud mic screeching noise spread through the room making the both of them back off and hold their ears.

Yu mentally cursed and swore at whoever was responsible for ruining what could have been a perfect first kiss.

Then a voice was heard through the mic, and he wasn’t surprised to hear that same female voice he’s been trying to avoid all evening.

“Your attention please~ !”

_Of fucking course._ He thought.

“As I said at the start of the night, I will now do a special confession !” 

Yu wondered what kind of nonsense all of this was. 

He wasn’t present at Yasogami for his last year, so he didn’t know if this girl created some kind of new status quo. His only guess is that she was the new Alpha Female around that had everyone around her little finger. Then just why in the world would she try so hard to bother Yu all evening ?

The silver teen connected some dots in his brain. His friends told him he made a major impact, and this girl was a first year when he was at the school, apparently. And guessing from the kouhais gossip and the rumor he heard whispered about him, there was a big possibility that this girl had set her eyes on him like a wolf on a sheep and used the occasion of him coming back briefly to set a plan in motion.

He prayed for that guess to be wrong. He really did. But…

“I would ask mister Narukami-san to come on the scene pretty please~ !”

He cursed under his breath as the crowd went all kinds of “Ooooh~ !”. He really didn’t want to deal with all of this, he looked at Yosuke who was rightfully confused, Yu closed in the distance and murmured in his ear : “I’ll take care of this, don’t worry partner.” He then pat his shoulder with a light reassuring tap.

He made his way up to the stage, angered up and ready to rip it into her. But not letting it show on his face. _Can’t ruin the surprise._

He made it up on stage, and one of the girls handed him a mic. He gazed at the enthusiastic looks of the crowd, he was starting to get a view on the girl’s overhaul plan.

“I am going to get right to the point.” _Oh please do._ He very loudly thought. Although she then went on for a good minute about how great Yu was, his amazing accomplishments and how much she admired him, before finishing with the famous : “I like you, will you go out with me ?” And the crowd was made of silent excitement, all looking eagerly at the ex-leader expecting his answer, probably positive. He knew it was all part of her plan to pressure him into accepting. After all, who would be insane enough to refuse a pretty girl’s confession in front of an entire crowd during a promo ?

Well. That person is one Yu Narukami.

He slowly brought the mic to his lips tied in a line. He made them wait for it. The room was thick with anticipation and he could feel the stares stabbing into him as boys hated him for this attention, and as girls either admired his looks or were eager to hear his response and tell all of their friends about that “ultra bold love confession that happened tonight lolomg”. Once the mic was in front of his mouth, he licked his lips sensually, taking his sweet time. Took a deep long breath, then looked the girl right in the eyes and said :

“ **Hell no.** ”

He gave the mic to the shocked girl next to him. The whole room was frozen in place as he went down the stage’s stairs in Yosuke’s direction, who was in between extremely stunned and ready to laugh his lungs off.

He grabbed his partner’s hand and soothingly murmured “Let’s go.” and they both left the room and shut the door behind them.

And even with the thick exit closed, as soon as the dust settled, they could still hear the roaring laughters of some, the screams of disappointment of others, and even some cheering and applause.

* * *

Yu was guiding Yosuke through the dark Inaba by the hand. The brunette let himself being quietly pushed along. Yu didn’t mind, they will have all the time they want once arrived to discuss and… to do other things.

They were interrupted during a very important part and he wasn’t going to just let it go and move on.

He finally arrived to one of each other’s favorite spot for some alone partner bonding time, the Samegawa riverbed.

The scenery was perfect. The light on the moon reflected on the river, the grass was soft under their soles, it was a place they both loved and had fond memories of, and most importantly, they were alone together, with no distractions possible this late in the night.

Yu was getting giddy with how excited he was, he had to fight a lovestruck grin with all his might. He was going to make both this night and Yosuke his and nothing will be able to stop him anymore.

Once on the grass, he gently guided Yosuke down the slope. The brunette shot him a questioning look, one he responded with a smile, and his phone that he pulled out from his pocket.

“Weren’t we in the middle of something when the… “announcement” happened ?” He looked at his phone and turned on airplane mode to be immune to all distractions. “How about we took where we left off ?” He then scrolled down a series of songs he downloaded on his device, and took the cheesiest love song he could find before cranking up the volume to maximum and putting the phone down. He held out a hand towards Yosuke, who shyly took it in his.

They settled on the same rhythm they had back in the school, Yu gently leading Yosuke and him following perfectly. Just like in the TV World where they stood back to back against danger, here they stood front to front against each other. Although it looked like Yosuke wasn’t able to repress his embarrassment anymore and he looked down at his feet.

“Dude the music…

_ What ?

_ It’s freaking Reality by Richard Sander-something ! It’s like the sappiest song in existence !

_ That’s why I picked it.” He proudly said while grinning.

_ “Dude !

_ Would you rather have me play Careless Whisper ?

_ Oh no- I would have combusted if you did !

_ Then why are you complaining ? Do you dislike it ? I can change it if you want.” The brunette choked on his own breath :

_ “No ! I… I kinda like this song…

_ Oh ?

_ The… the little electric guitar solo in the middle… I try to play it sometimes…” Yu’s eyes widened.

_ “Oh.” He pictured it : Yosuke holding his guitar and sensually striking the cords to a love song. “Please play it to me one day.” The brunette shyly nodded.

_ “I gotta warn you though I’m not very good at it…

_ If you handle your guitar like you are handling me right now I think you are doing just fine.” The smaller teen’s face burned with a flush. Yu wasn’t lying though, Yosuke’s fingers on him were nothing less than gentlemanly and borderline seductive. And in all personal honesty, the silver teen has dreamed of Yosuke handling him like his guitar’s handle and stroking him like his electric cords. The Magician had probably no idea of how sensual the Fool perceived his guitar playing.

_ “You’re such a tease…

_ Only because your reactions are worth it.” The brunette looked right in the eyes of his silver partner.

_ “Are they really though ?” Yu mimicked his soft expression, and said a sentence quite out of place compared to the scenery, but that felt devastatingly right.

_ _“Hell yes.”_

Like before, they mirrored each other’s mouvement and leaned in, their forehead touching, followed by their nose, and this time : their lips followed.

They slowly broke out of their dancing stances as they kissed, Yu’s grip going down Yosuke’s arm onto his back and stopped his course in the back of his neck, and the other one on his waist fully locked him in place, just like that hug they had on the same spot. Yosuke’s arms followed a similar pattern, as one slide on Yu’s back and the other onto his cheek.

When they ran out of breath, one of them murmured “Partner” for a brief moment before closing in on each other again. And again. And again. And again.

The song was over for a while now, and they both had to stop their sensual exchange of mouth germs and saliva to cooldown. Yu laid down on the grass, just like after they fought against each other back then, but this time, Yosuke was sprawled on him, his head on his chest.

“H-hey, Yu ?

_ “Yeah ?

_ “I… I love you partner…” The silver teen let out a long dreamy sigh as warmth bloomed everywhere in his chest. He hugged his partner laying down on said chest and breathed the words he wanted to say to his partner for Izanagi knows how long :

_ “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaah the sappy. Also, I relistened to Reality for this and damn "I feel something special about you" that's a souyo thing to say, as well as a lot of other stuff in that song.  
> I just needed some massive soft dancing ok ? And I love suits. Gotta have that. And I hope you enjoyed the Alpha bitch getting a sick burn to the face with two words.  
> I hope you enjoyed !


End file.
